In the Flesh
by QT Roo
Summary: Miss Parker has Jarod right where she wants him....or does she?


Written by M.A.G. ~ E-mail:Gypsyroo@aol.com  
Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine; it belongs to MTM, evil NBC which canceled it, etc. Jarod belongs to Miss Parker and vice versa in my mind.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: NC-17  
  
********  
  


*.*.*In the Flesh*.*.*  


  
Jarod sudsed his hair, letting the hot water pour over the rippling muscles of his body. He was tense, very tense. His last pretend had been a very difficult one and an innocent little girl had been nearly killed in the process. He closed his eyes, reliving the explosion.  
  
Miss Parker stealthily entered the steaming bathroom. This was going to be *so* easy. He could run, but could never get far in the nude. She wanted to laugh. She pulled back the curtain.   
  
She knew she startled him, as she heard his gasp in surprise. Her gun was aimed at him and she had to force herself to not look. Oh, what the hell. A little once over wouldn't hurt anyone, and at most she would have a sleepless night.  
  
"Gee! Haven't you ever seen Psycho?!" Jarod held up his hands in surrender. The absence of the curtain sent water onto the floor, which was still coming full force through the piping.  
  
"Seen it? I live it." She smiled, admiring his body.   
  
"Can I at least get a towel? You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
"With every fiber of my being." she said breathy, moving in close. Clutched in one hand was a gun, a towel and handcuffs in the other. Interesting combination...Hmmm....  
  
"No need for a strip search."  
  
"I see you're very well...armed. How nice of you to rise to the occasion." This was going to be *so* easy. Or not. No, this wasn't going to be easy at all.  
  
"Ah ah ah, Parker. I've shown you mine and now it's your turn to show me yours."  
  
"Put your hands on the wall." She said, gun still raised.  
  
Jarod just stood there.   
  
"I said, put your goddamn hands on the wall!"shrieked Miss Parker.  
  
"Is that where you really want me to put my hands?" queried Jarod.  
  
She grabbed his shoulder. "Step out of the shower now!" she said slowly, enunciating each word.  
  
He grabbed Miss Parker and pulled her into the shower with him. "What are you doing?!" she cried, as her clothes and hair became saturated with hot water. She held the gun to his chest.  
  
"What you want me to do."Jarod wrapped his hand around her petite wrist. She stared into his deep, soulful brown eyes. He took the gun from her and tossed it on the counter and kissed her deeply. The towel fell from her grasp and the cuffs clattered as they hit the porcelain. She clamped his broad shoulder and moved in closer to him.  
  
By now, her white silk blouse and mini skirt were plastered to her body, like a second skin. Jarod found this so erotic and traced each nipple with his index finger. A low moan escaped her throat. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt exposing her breasts. The blouse fell in a soggy heap on the bottom of the tub.  
  
He cupped her face with his hand and trailed a line across her lips. Her tongue flicked his finger suggestively. Her fingers roved over his chest and she leaned into him, brushing his arousal. Jarod emitted a groan in response.  
  
His mouth took hers, their tongues deeply probing. His mouth moved lower and trailed hot kisses down the nape of her neck. She placed her hands teasingly on his thighs, caressing everything but his throbbing member. Tortuous pleasure.  
  
He slowly unzipped her skirt and reached in between her thighs, just missing the mark. He was playing her game now. Water pelted their sweltering, writhing bodies.  
  
Her cell phone chirped to life on the bathroom counter. She moaned in displeasure. Jarod only found this more alluring.  
  
Finally letting the skirt fall to her ankles, he lifted her up. She felt the tip of him penetrate her. This was what she always wanted. This was what she needed. He paused before thrusting himself completely into her. Miss Parker cried out in pleasure.  
  
The phone continued to ring and pester them. She moaned and opened her eyes.   
  
She was in a dark room, in a bed. Her bed. And she was alone. She stared into the darkness. Incessant ringing assaulted her ears and brought her back to reality. She grabbed the cell phone on her night stand.  
  
Beads of perspiration covered her body. She wiped her forehead. She was breathing heavily and was all hot and bothered.   
  
Of all the times, whoever it was had to bother her when she was having *that* dream, the same dream that plagued her on endless nights. It was a dream that she never got to finish, always be woken up by one thing or another.  
  
Maybe it was Broots saying that they had found Jarod. Just because it was 3 am didn't mean anything. Broots *did* have a caffeine problem. Maybe, wherever Jarod was, he was in a shower....  
  
Vexed, she hit the talk button and finally answered. "What?!"  
  
"Hello, Miss Parker..." said an all too familiar masculine voice.   
  
A smile played on her lips."Hello, Jarod."  
  
********  
  
(Please leave feedback. Love it?Hate it?Let me know!Thanks)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
